


hug me

by bloom_bloom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_bloom/pseuds/bloom_bloom
Summary: woozi tries his best to hide his tears after a long day, but the softest knight in shining armor came his wayorthe8 lets woozi cry and makes it all better





	hug me

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you like this   
> i wrote this while in a sad mood so i hope it at least makes it better(?)  
> hopefully the soft ending made the pain worth it.  
> this could've been better, srry

He was going to explode. He was going to break down. He was going to shatter into pieces so small that he would never be the same pieced back together. He just couldn’t handle the extreme feelings that suddenly washed over him. He never thought that feelings could ever hurt this much. He was the ok one. The one that had themselves under control. But he wasn’t. He had so much on his shoulders. So much he had to do that he couldn’t fail on. He couldn’t let them down. He couldn’t just make a song that was good and catchy. He had to make a song that got stuck in your head. A song that made you happy. A song that gave you what you so desperately needed but never got. He needed to do that. He needed to create something that would help not only their fans but his members. But why was this so hard? Something that was so crucial to this all couldn’t be hard. It would just end up ruined. And he couldn’t let that happen. He hit a dead end and reverse wasn’t an option. 

So he gathered all the energy he could muster and lifted himself up and out of the chair that he had sat in days on end. He couldn’t stay here with this weighing him down. He wouldn’t be able to create something close to his liking with this bleakness. He so badly just wanted to lay in bed and cry until this feeling left him through his eyes. Everything went cold when his feet felt as if they were glued to the floor. He never knew that the floor was this cold since his feet never reached the ground in his cushioned spinny chair. On the other hand, it was winter and he was barefoot on the concrete floor. 

He quickly shuffled to his shoes and slid them on along with his long padded coat. It felt like such a warm hug, it almost made his need of crying larger as he realized how nice this hug like feeling was. But he couldn’t linger on, he had to get going. He couldn’t stand staying in his studio any longer. But he regrets leaving as soon as the cold air hit him in the face made him choke on his breath. He always hated getting wind shoved up his nose. He hated the thought of being suffocated by the one thing you needed to live. It was just so betraying. But all thoughts aside he trudged through the inch of snow that wouldn’t be a real problem to him any other day. It was just that now he was to drained to even lift his feet all the way of the ground so the snow did a great job of adding to him only getting to the corner in three minutes when it would have taken him one. 

By the time he reached the dorm's door, his legs felt like jello. He just wanted to make a hot cup of ramen and wallow on the couch. At least as he was sitting on the couch warmed by the ramen filling his stomach he wouldn’t feel the urge to completely break down in tears. It was also odd to him that it was so quiet in the dorms. But thinking about it, it could be well past 1 a.m. as he can easily lose track of time locked in the dark fog of his studio. No wonder it's so quiet. Once he realized that he was alone in the quiet he quickly brought his hands to rub away the tears that were escaping his eyes and dancing their way across his cheeks. At this point, his empty ramen cup was ditched along with the chopsticks that were now rolling across the floor. He had to keep quiet. Oh please god let him stay quiet. He wouldn’t be able to handle if someone walked in that was so rudely awakened from the sobs that he couldn't just keep quiet. And oh no he just couldn’t. He just couldn’t find it in him to hold it in. So he started to sob. He could just feel it shake out of him and run away from him. It spent way too long inside of him. He never knew how badly it just wanted to escape. 

Then he heard the footsteps. He wished he could stop it, build a dam to the flood gates, but the current was just too strong. He looked up to see the tall lanky figure that he knew so well. He saw the shock in his eyes, he knew it would come. He wouldn’t even be an option if they tried to figure out who was sobbing on the couch. But his gaze quickly softened. He was always so caring and thoughtful and he couldn’t even handle the warmth his gaze brought. It turned him to jello. He couldn’t handle how nice he was being when he was so sensitive. He just reached out his arms to drown in the warmth, to let it wring him dry of the pain. And that’s what he got. He got the warmest hug he ever had. He got cradled in his arms while he rubbed his back to try to soften the pain of his sobs. He stayed quiet after a single “It’s okay.” and he couldn’t appreciate it more. He couldn’t express how thankful he was for him knowing exactly what to do at the moment.

It took at most an hour of hugging and soothing circles being rubbed into his back for his breathing to finally become steady again. It was truly exhausting. It felt like he was hollow like he drained all the liquid from his body. It's like his hidden feeling created a home in him and left it abandoned. He didn’t particularly like it but it was better than being weighed down by a constant full house. At this moment he couldn’t wish for anything more. He was so content just wrapped in the comfort of his long arms. He then cracked a smile as he couldn’t help it. He just felt so nice. Even though he probably looked crazy cracking a smile after a sob fest he still brought his head up to show the other. He wanted to show him that he was okay. That this didn’t break him. It seemed to have fixed him. It seemed to have made him look ten times less tired. And in all honesty that was a great plus. He started to giggle, he just couldn’t contain it. After that torture, he just felt so good, so light, and just so refreshed. He looked straight up into the youngers eyes and just said it. Even if it didn’t do his thankfulness justice he still said it. 

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
